


Bravery in Softness

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Era, POV Ginny Weasley, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A little dirt never hurt anyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery in Softness

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: [Ginny/Luna - soft](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3039181#t3039181).

“You’re all dirty,” Luna says, but she says it with a smile, head cocked to one side as she takes in Ginny’s dirt-streaked face and muddy Quidditch robes. She’s in her pajamas already, an ice-blue silk Ravenclaw nightdress, her pale hair piled in a messy knot on her head. As she snuck into the Gryffindor girls’ dorm, she cast a _muffliato_ so as not to wake the sleeping students.

Ginny grins, suddenly shy in front of Luna. Though Luna cares little for modern fashion, or for how she looks to others at all for that matter, she has such a gentle, whimsical beauty about her that Ginny couldn’t possibly replicate. She looks so sweet and soft in her sleep-mussed pajamas and blue Pygmy Puff slippers. “I can draw a bath before we sleep,” she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and shaking some leaves loose from her fringe.

“Nonsense,” Luna says, drawing the blanket on Ginny’s bed down, welcoming her into the warmth. “A little dirt never hurt anyone.” Ginny sheds her robes and leaves them on the floor, though she knows Hermione will be miffed by it in the morning. Luna curls around Ginny, head resting on Ginny’s shoulder. “Besides,” she says, kissing Ginny on the cheek, “you always smell so nice after being on the pitch. Like sweat and hard work. It puts me right to sleep.”

As Luna’s breathing evens out, Ginny remains awake, wondering when exactly she fell completely in love with Luna.


End file.
